Field
Embodiments of the invention are related in general, to semiconductor device packaging and, in particular, to substrate packages and printed circuit board (PCB) substrates upon which an integrated circuit (IC) chip may be directly attached, and methods for their manufacture. The package may be a hybrid pitch package having a top interconnect layer with standard package pitch features formed a zone of a substrate that is adjacent to a “hybrid” zone having standard package pitch features and top layers with reduced pitch features to which an IC chip may be directly attached.
Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) chips (e.g., “chips”, “dies”, “ICs” or “IC chips”), such as microprocessors, coprocessors, and other microelectronic devices often use package devices (“packages”) to physically and/or electronically attach the IC chip to a circuit board, such as a motherboard (or motherboard interface). The IC chip (e.g., “die”) is typically mounted within a microelectronic substrate package that, among other functions, enables electrical connections between the die and a socket, a motherboard, or another next-level component.
There is a need in the field for an inexpensive and high throughput process for manufacturing such packages. In addition, the process could result in a high package yield and a package of high mechanical stability. Also needed in the field, is a package having better components for providing stable and clean power, ground, and high frequency signals between its top and bottom surfaces, such as to contacts on the surfaces that will be electrically connected to an IC or motherboard.